Leah Hart
Leah Hart is a 28-year-old Flying Teacher at Hogwarts. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Leah Hayley Hart was born on January 6 to Maysie and Grant Hart in Pittburgh, Pennsylvania. Both Maysie and Grant were wizards, but after graduating Hogwarts they decided to give up their magic and live a Muggle lifestyle. They cut off all of their ties to the wizarding world and never talked to any of their old friends. In order to completely distance themsleves, while Maysie was pregnant with Leah her and Grant moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. After giving birth to Leah, Maysie and Grant were concerned that Leah would learn about her wizarding beackground so to protect her they moved every few months, covering up by claiming that Grant was in the army. Leah was a loud, happy child and she made friends no matter where her family moved. A few years after Leah was born, Maysie wanted another child. Grant refused, and Maysie being extremely mad had an affair with a mortal man to lessen the chances of having another baby that was magical. When Grant found out that Maysie was pregnant, he was furious and moved back to Pennsylvania with Leah. Grant felt guilty about not telling Leah about her heritage, so in their 3rd year of living in Pennsylvania when Leah was 8, Grant told Leah about how she was a witch. This excited her greatly because she had grown up with stories about witches and wizards and had always wanted to live in a world with them. That summer, they moved to London and Grant took Leah with him to Diagon Alley, where he bought Leah a broom. Grant had been the Quidditch Team Captain for the last 3 years at Hogwarts, and he had been considered one of the school's best Quidditch players. He taught Leah everything he knew about Quidditch, and she was fascinated. As Leah's 1st year rolled around, Grant was concerned about letting Leah attend Hogwarts, but he finally decided that Hogwarts was the safest place for Leah to be. Leah was very popular, and had very high grades for a 1st year. During one of her flying classes, Madam Hooch realized how advanced Leah was in flying and offered her a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Leah accepted gladly, and she became very close with Harry,who was the team captain. As the end of the year came, Grant decided that he wanted to take Leah out of Hogwarts because of the startling amount of Death Eater's that were around, and Dumbledore's death. Leah was sad, but she understood why Grant had to do it. Being part of the Order of the Phoenix, Grant was often away from the house. One day when Leah was alone in the house, a Death Eater approached the house. Leah was startled, and she hid from the Death Eater. Out of frustration, the Death Eater burned down the house. Thankfully, Leah escaped, and she ran all the way to Hogsmeade, where Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother took her in. Leah befriended Aberforth easily, and he became like a father to Leah. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron came to Aberforth's, Leah begged them to let her travel to Hogwarts so she could see what state it was in. Aberforth refused, but Harry let Leah sneak in under the invisibility cloak. When Leah found out that Voldemort wanted Harry, she was slightly frightened but she wouldn't let Harry go. While preparing for battle, Harry instructed Leah to sit the battle out and wait in a small room where Ginny was also staying. Ginny and Leah formed a plan to go into the battle, and they snuck out under the invisibility cloak harry had left. Ginny and Leah fought together, and they killed off many Death Eaters. At the end of the battle, Leah found out that her father had been killed by a werewolf. She was devastated, and cried for hours. Finally, the Weasley's offered to take Leah in. She was extremely grateful, and moved to the Burrow with the remaining Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. When Leah graduated, Professor McGonagall offered Leah a Flying Teacher job for when she the age to take the job. Leah was very excited, and for the 4 years in between her last year and when she was 21, Leah played with Ginny for the Holly Head Harpies. Now, Leah has been teaching for 7 years and loves Hogwarts. Personality Leah is extremely brave, and will stand up for anything she believes in. She is very athletic, and is a very talented Quidditch player. She is very smart, and graduated Hogwarts with straight O's. Leah is very independent, and she is very stubborn. Since Leah only works with 1st years, she has learned how to be patient with her students. When around people of her age, or older students, Leah has a very sarcastic, funny, and witty personality that everyone loves. Most of her students enjoy her, and Leah loves teaching. Wand Leah's wand is a 9 inch, flexible, fir wood wand with a core of dragon heartstring. Appearance Leah has long, dirty blonde hair with bangs across her forehead. She has hazel eyes, and has a very tall, athletic body. Despite spending her first 8 years in America, Leah has a small British accent since both of her parents are from Britain. Alliances *All of her students *Harry Potter *Hermione Weasley-Granger *Ron Weasley *Ginny Potter-Weasley Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Leah is an extremely talented Quidditch player and coach. *Leah is very smart. *Leah is extremely brave. *Leah played for the Holly Head Harpies for 4 years before coming to work at Hogwarts. *Leah graduated with straight O's. *Leah is very patient. *Leah is rather sarcastic when she isn't around her students. *Leah is very independent. *Leah is very stubborn. *Leah fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Gallery Leah1.jpg Leah2.jpg Leah3.jpg Leah4.jpg Leah5.jpg Leah6.jpg Leah7.jpg Leah8.jpg Leah9.jpg Leah10.jpg Leah11.jpg Leah12.jpg Leah13.jpg Leah14.jpg Leah15.jpg Leah16.jpg Leah17.jpg Leah18.jpg Leah19.jpg Leah20.jpg Leah21.jpg tumblr_n08qd0quIZ1skufrpo1_400.gif|Click to view tumblr_inline_n1tsijBbai1swn4yg.giuf.gif|Click to view tumblr_mzfdkqvOPk1rwj9abo1_500.gif|Click to view tumblr_mz6u5cbh1b1qk53d7o1_250.gif|Click to view tumblr_mz2qord1oq1re0zyqo1_500.gif|Click to view tumblr_mz6u5cbh1b1qk53d7o1_250.gif|Click to view tumblr_mz2qord1oq1re0zyqo1_500.gif|Click to view Category:Teacher Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Graduated Category:Employee Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Former Gryffindor Category:American Category:Professor Category:Pureblood